The Korean War
After The Second World War, Korea was split into North and South by the U.S. Over the next 5 years, there would be a number of border clashes as the A.C.F pushed for South Korea to become communist. On June 26, 1954, open war broke out along the 38th Parallel as North Korea attempted to invade South Korea. South Korea, rejecting the push for communism, reached out to Japan as a nearby ally. On July 3rd, Japan agreed to assist South Korea in holding off the North. Over the next three months, Russian backed North Korea slowly took ground into South Korea. Given the direction the war appeared to be going, The United States, wanting to prevent the expansion of communism, offered to provide support as well. On September 25th, The United States officially declared entry into the conflict in Korea and on the 30th, U.S. Naval forces departed from California moving to take positions in the Sea of Japan and the Yellow Sea. After 26 days, US forces landed in South Korea and began setting up FOB’s and outpost throughout the landscape as well as infrastructure for humanitarian efforts for the displaced South Korean civilians. The U.S. primarily diverted ground forces to fight on the front lines though they also blockaded the western shores of the Korean peninsula to establish control of the Yellow Sea. Japan had minimal ground forces as the United States Marines were a superior fighting force but they had a few infantry and support units on the ground as well as establishing a blockade on the eastern shores of Korea. With North Korea unable to move units around via the sea, they established a tactic of withdrawing from territory and laying traps for the U.D.N forces who would come in to occupy the area, when the traps would go off the North Koreans would rush the weekend disoriented forces of their opponents. The U.S. picked up on this tactic relatively quickly and would send units in to search for traps before moving to occupy the territory but not all traps would be found and because they couldn’t send many units to protect the trap disarming units, those men would often get ambushed due to the North Koreans having superior knowledge of the terrain and position of hidden traps and ambush sites. Despite this setback, the democratic forces still managed to put a severe dampener on North Korean movements. Over the next few years, U.D.N. forces would fight back and forth with North Korea and neither side would take much territory for long periods of time before losing it again though U.S. forces were slowly pushing back over the 38th parallel. While things were moving slow but looking promising for South Korea and its allies. While the U.S. blockade was able to maintain its position and reppel North Korean and Russian bombing runs and artillery strikes with minimal loses, the Japanese blockade was not so successful. They lost many ships and sailors over the six years since the war had started and between their own loses and the total number of casualties on both sides and the civilians who had died in the crossfire drove the Japanesse to decide to withdraw from the war and requested that the United States do the same. While the United States did not want to give up to the communist invaders, they eventually agreed to withdraw after much erging of the Japanesse to remain in the fight. North Korea successfully took over South Korea on March 3, 1960. The war lasted six years and sparked further technological advancements in weapons and other military technologies.